Current applicators for killing weeds, slugs or snails may suffer from significant drawbacks. For example, applicators may be bulky and require heavy backpacks or rollers to transport them effectively. This bulk may make the applicators impracticable to transport over uneven ground such as a grassy area. Alternatively, use of the applicators may be time consuming because plants may require an extended application from the applicators.